dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gekido, Butcher of Hera Chapter 2: Bug men weak, Man strong.
Gekido smashed his fist against the stone over and over. He wanted to keep punching something over and over. Gekido broke the stone with one of his punches stones falling down on him. Outside the rest of his group of men sat. The three other elites of Hera. Namai was a hera with a balding head. He had a large beard with grey strands of hair. Rare for a hera, hopefully, he’d find honor somewhere in a fight. Gyaku was another Heran. He was a thin man with a turbine on top of his head. He was one of the few with the power to soummon Pyscho threads. Then, of course, there was Yokubo who was a young hera woman with long orange hair that reached halfway down there back. Today they had a mission to prove hera worthiness. Gekido: “I don’t understand why we got to prove.” Namari: “This is for honor, good boy. We are going to fight and prove yourself to Lord Borean.” Gyaku: “You really need to relax Gekido. This will be easy and we get to slaughter people.” Gekido: “I like your mindset Gyaku.” Yokubo: “Let's just get going.” Four new pods sat out for them. Inside these pods, they were 4 brand new scouters and armor of the empire. Namari lifted the armor observing it. He smirked as he put it on. Gyaku and Yokubo did the same. Gekido spat on the ground the three turning to look at him. Namari: “Why do you not want to wear the armor boy.” Gekido: “One I am not a boy.” Namari: “To me, you are a boy.” Gekido: “Two I ain’t going to wear that armor. I want to fight with my chest out. If they stab me they stab me. It really does not matter to me.” Namari: “Strong heart but stupid mind.” Namari scoffed as they got in the pods putting on the scouters before they sat. Gekido grabbed the scouter throwing it up and down. They all blasted into space heading to planet Trlikykik. Planet Trlikykik was home of the Trikylik people. They were a bug like people who evolved from the ground up. They wore metal skin when they fought. They were a planet only about a 3-hour flight in pods from Hera. It was quite close. IT was one of the four planets that circled the dying blue star of Hera. Today they were going to be conquered. The pods crashed into the ground. Namari was about to say there plan. As the boss, he knew what was best but out of the gate, Gekido burst from the pod. He’d rushed towards a hole that was dug in the dirt. It was one of the areas where the Trlikyik lived. As he rushed in some creatures stopped him. Trlik guard 1: “Stop you prepare to face the wrath of your King….” Gekido punched a hole through his metal skin he bouncing off the roof of the building. Another guard swung his spear but gekido grabbed it throwing the man in the air throwing the spear up to impale him on the roof. Guards rushed at him as he charged at them his ki spreading around like a comet as he rushed knocking creatures past. Some swung with there weapons but they failed to hurt his skin. He’d swung his fist knocking many of them off there feet with a mighty swing. Another alien swine swung down with a spear but he slammed his head into his skull first breaking it open. He’d turned his arm going low as he uppercuts one of them into the dirt. Another Alien sword cracked into Gekido’s back as he turned. The Alien looked up as Gekido stomped through his chest. Some of the guards stepped away ki forming on their hands. Gekido: “Oh so they can use ki?” He smirked. This was going to be fun. He'd flex his aura exploding as the bug men beam smashed into him. His feet gripped into the dirt as smoke fell off his body. He'd laugh as the men stepped away. Trlik 2: "This is not possible." Gekido: "It is let me show you." Gekido charged into the pile of warriors his fist smashing into one of the creatures blowing it into the wall. He spun around smashing another one of those weak soldiers into the ground. He laughed all the way. This was too damn fun! He'd leaped into the air as the creature lifted their spears throwing them. Some lodged in his chest while others bounced off. Not that they went that deep, those that stabbed in him. Gekido flexed his muscles as ki blast flew off his body smashing into the creature blowing them all to hell as he lifted his hand screaming with joy. However, as he did so he has clocked in the face but a red metal bug man. Trlik Champion: "You will not defeat the Trlik people! He swung his hand down Gekido being swatted bouncing into the wall. Gekido was not very much hurt by this he was just surprised the man attacked him after his allies. Maybe he wanted to weaken him. Trlik Champion: "My Skin is tougher than any metal in the universe. My Harding Period was one year. That is 12 times longer than any of my kin. My Skin absorbed the metals of this planet." Gekido yawned as he got to his feet. Gekido: "Then I will simply have to break it open. Won't be too hard. Even if it twelve times stronger." The Champion came down hard and fast swinging his arm down and cloaking Gekido snapping his neck back. He'd bring his other arm over knocking him into the dirt once more. As he stood over Gekido flipped to his feet throwing a punch into the man's gut. He'd stand there as the punch connected with his body. He'd step back the Trlik Champion standing surprised. Trlik Champion: "You damaged my Exoskeleton." Gekido punched him in the face with his head launching back. He'd then punch over and over in the man's chest. The Champion armor began to bend and crack as he tried to bring his arms down but Gekido used one arm to knock them both aside as his other arm launched full force. It'd stab through the man's chest lifting him off his feet. The champion started as he hanged on Gekido fist. Gekido: "Bye" The champion eyes widened but it was too late as Gekido fired a blast full force turning him into a pile of ash. He'd stand over the ashes cracking his neck. He thought he'd be a little stronger but he was like the rest. Not more than a bug. Gekido came out of the hole to see that most of the planet was being turned to dust by his allies. If this was all the empire wanted him to do maybe he'd be game. He knew however he'd have to follow orders. He'd have to be someone else slave. He did what he wanted. He lived his own existence. *End of the Day* Gekido sat biting into a tough metal arm. He'd spat the metal off to reveal the meat of the Trlik. Every one of the planet but the team was dead. They were little of note other than the champion himself. Gekido chewed on his food. His other teammates ate away from him talking to one another in hushed voices starting at Gekido. Gekido rubbed the dry blood on his chest. Maybe they were surprised he went rushing off on his own. Or Pissed well, he ran off on his own. They were supposed to work as a team. He was a one-man army. He didn't need anyone else. Gyaku: "You rest tonight we're gonna take watch first." Gekido: "All three of you." Gyaku: "Your prob tired from the fighting." Gekido: "I am not." Yokubo: "I think you should rest a bit. You can stay up after and do what you do." Gekido groaned. He didn't wanna go to sleep. Gekido: "Give me another arm and i'll think about it." Yokubo nodded to Namari who grunted handing another arm to Yokubo who passed it to Gekido. Gekido: "Thanks." He'd bite into the arm going through the metal. He'd spat it on the ground and he bit into the cut arm. He felt a bit of wooziness pass over him. He'd yawn. Perhaps he did need a bit of rest. He didn't realize what was going on. He'd eat about half the arm before stretching. The Three watched like animals but he didn't notice. Gekido: "I'm gonna sleep fine. Half an hour." He'd yawn and rest his head on the stone. He'd fall asleep. For 5 mintues he sleep then something pressed agianst his throat. (To be Contuined cliffhangers hehehe) Category:Fan Fiction